


[Cover Art] On your marks, get set, sew! by Rainbow_Nerds

by Nospheratt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospheratt/pseuds/Nospheratt
Summary: Cover art for On your marks, get set, sew! by Rainbow_Nerds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	[Cover Art] On your marks, get set, sew! by Rainbow_Nerds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbow_nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On your marks, get set, sew!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027292) by [rainbow_nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds). 



**Author's Note:**

> Cover graphic assets by [Renata.s](https://www.freepik.com/free-photos-vectors/pattern) and [Macrovector](https://www.freepik.com/free-photos-vectors/fashion) for Freepik.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nospheratt) and [Tumblr](https://nospheratt.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
